


Soap

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Jon and Trip in the shower. (11/02/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: It started out as a few lines of drabble. Then it got away from me. But I think I've reined it back in. Just a quick little sex-fest.  


* * *

"Yup right there, a little lower. Stay like that a second will you?"

"Trip I really wish you'd stop dropping the soap then asking me to get it for you. If you just wanted me to bend over in front of you why don't you just ask?"

Jon got back up and handed the bar of soap back to Trip. But not before he raised a lathered hand to Trip's chest, stoking his lover softly.

"This is more fun. Oh hey look! I dropped the soap again. Pick up for me please?"

As amusing as this was, Jon was not about to let Trip get the best of him. He reached over, pulled Trip in close and planted a fierce kiss on his lover, the water from the shower pouring over them like a rainstorm.

"Maybe you should get it this time," Jon nibbled Trip's lower lip, causing Trip to pull Jon in tighter.

"I like it better when you get it,"

Trip was running his hand up and down Jon's sides, his fingers caressing Jon's wet skin.

"And I like it better when I give it to you," Jon whispered. He ran a soapy hand along Trip's shoulders and kissed him hungrily. Trip laughed softly between Jon's lips.

"You always sound so sexy when you talk that way,"

Trip's hands had wandered down to Jon's ass, the bar of soap all but forgotten on the floor of the shower. They continued to kiss, tongues intertwined, sensuous and playful. Both of them had been teasing each other since they had stepped into the shower and both men were worked up: their erections stiff and yearning between their bodies, as they pressed each other in a tight embrace. Jon moved his pelvis, pressing his cock into Trip's. The sensation of his naked lover pressed against him, wet and covered in soapy lather, was heavenly to Jon. He began to run his erection up against Trip's, thrusting his dick along the underside of his lover's cock, producing a wonderful lathered friction that got both of them to moan at once. Jon then moved his hand down between them and clasped both cocks together in his soapy hand. He rubbed just the heads in unison, caressing them, as he began to drive his dick harder up and down along Trip's shaft. Trip moaned and moved his lips down to Jon's neck, sucking and nipping the warm flesh.

"God Trip you're so hot. So gorgeous."

The Southerner didn't answer: he was too busy working on Jon's neck, kissing and nipping. His panting was growing deeper as Jon continued to run his cock vigorous up and down against Trip's, brusquely stroking the top of both their cocks in tandem with a soapy hand.

Jon closed his eyes, tilting his head back, enjoying the incredible sensations all around him: the water from the shower hitting his face, bouncing off Trip's back, Trip's teeth lightly grazing over his neck, the smell of his lover, their cocks rubbing against each other creating a glorious friction that was difficult for Jon to contain. Trip did this to him. Trip made him so hot and hard that even the slightest touch from the younger man was enough to bring heat to his groin.

Jon knew he was on the verge. But he wanted to make Trip come first, wanted to enjoy the feeling of Trip's cock pulsing cum in his hand. Jon ran his fingers along the cap of his lover dick, moving his thumb over the slit at the top. He was rewarded with a low, deep groan from Trip who now was suckling on Jon's earlobe, a particularly sensitive spot for Jon. Jon picked up the pace of his trusting and continued to fondle the head of Trip's cock. He knew by the sounds Trip was making that he could bring his young lover to orgasm. So Jon applied more pressure with his fingers, listening to Trip moan. Then suddenly Trip clasped his hands on Jon's shoulders and buried his face in Jon's neck. He issued a muffled cry as he came, his cock throbbing rhythmically as he shot his load in Jon's hand. The sound of his lover in ecstasy was all it took to send Jon over the edge. He grunted through his teeth, still thrusting hard against Trip and spilled his seed between them.

Trip lifted his head, moving his face up to Jon's, and kissed him very gently.

"Well darling, it looks like we're going to need the soap" there was amusement in Trip's voice.

"Looks like."

"You want to do me a favor and bend over and get it?"


End file.
